Waking up by Your side Kakashi Oneshot
by BlackBlossomUchiha
Summary: "So that's it then huh?" you forced "You're just going to leave again? After all you just said, you're not going to prove it?" You looked at him with this sort of cocky attitude...  the story is soooo much better...


A cool spring breeze wisped through the elongated branches of the sakura tree by your window. The orange and yellow glow vibrantly shone from its corners, forcing you to open your eyes and look at its beauty. Indeed it was elegant, the golden clouds and soft pink blossoms danced peacefully with the sky as its painted essence laced the eyes of your mind.

Even though, you felt overcome by the growing strength of your eye lids. Like you hadn't had gotten enough sleep to last you for even two days.

"Ugh…why does it have to be morning already?" you uttered before you reluctantly slouched from your queen size bed. Still gripping the covers, you wiped your face and eyes with your right hand and covered your yawning mouth with your left.

"Well at least it'll be a quiet morning." With that said you glanced at the clock.

"WHAT?"

'7:01 p.m.'

"Bu-! I changed the stupid clock! Wait….did I…sleep in?"

You quickly sprung forward and stared out the window. The sun wasn't rising, it was setting.

"But…how? That's impossible!" you still couldn't wrap your mind around it.

"I-what the hell is going on?"

You quickly rummaged through your gear for any possible notes you might have left to remind yourself of anything you had done prior to last night. Nope, nothing. You then darted to the living room. Maybe some CRAZY party occurred last night and you just don't remember. Clean as a whistle.

"Well! C'mon! Last I recall…I was just coming home and had been ready for bed when…."

And then it hit you. Your lips formed a gentle smile as thoughts of what REALLY happened last night just suddenly invaded your mind.

It was late, around 1:00 a.m. You had finally gotten home from a very difficult and strenuous mission.

"First things first," you thought."Shower."

As soon as your feet touched the cool tile laid on the floor of your bathroom, your clothes came off and steam rose from the fogged glass casing.

The hot water felt good against your aching body. Especially when you added soap to the mixture. Scents and steam formulated the perfect shower for your tired and sore body. You could imagine the shower was a long one. But it didn't take as long to get ready afterwards. You just simply towel dried your long red hair and slipped into a silky lingerie nightgown,

"Ahh, that feels much better!"

"You smell nice, Mei-san."

"Huh?"

It was a voice you remembered, deep and even alluring, but you still took caution. You turned your head slightly to see Kakashi leaning against the open doorway of your balcony. The white curtains fluttered against his silhouette, while he stood there. So slyly and cool.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Typical yet necessary question.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"At one in the morning?" you gave him a suspicious look.

He smiled nervously, followed by a laugh.

"Well something has kept me up for a couple of nights now actually."

"Hope it's nothing serious." You replied lightly, as if it was a joke.

"Actually its very serious, more serious than you may think."

You stopped for a second, thinking about what it might be. But just pushed it aside and made your way to your room. It was all in vain when you had just turned to enter your bedroom Kakashi leaned against the doorway, still in a calm and relaxed position.

"I keep thinking about you Mei." He practically whispered in your ear.

"Psh, good thoughts I hope." And you brushed beside him into the dark room.

By the time you had reached your bed the lights from the window hadn't been the only things lit. He flipped the switch and gently shut the door. You, still in denial, sat with your legs crossed on the edge of the bed.

"You can't still be angry at that, it was years ago."

"Angry about what?" there was a hint of anger in your tone.

"Oh come on you know…don't be coy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." And you turned your head from him.

"Really? So you don't remember what happened on your eighteenth birthday?" He said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Well…I might remember a couple of things…."  
>All of a sudden the room went silent. As if you both were thinking deeply. Well you knew you were….Thoughts of that night flashed back and you finally remembered…after just a couple of years. When he had taken you out, you guys were actually seeing each other and you finally were able to have your first drink of sake. Which lead to the next cup and…yeah. Last you remembered you woke up naked and alone in your bed, the very room you both were in now. You gripped your pillow-like comforter until it shrivelled in your tight palms. That night was so fun before, you laughed and flirted and enjoyed yourself to your fullest, that is until you woke up. After that, you left on missions, as if everything went out as planned, and you occasionally saw Kakashi in the streets or out by the stone, but you never said anything. You were too embarrassed. In fact this was the first time you'd actually spoken.<p>

You looked up at Kakashi, he just stared back at you, regret and guilt filled his eyes. (Or I guess eye…O.o)You felt tears engulf your own eyes as everything seemed to just fall into place. Every thought and memory was like a sharp sting across your flesh. And when he tried to speak you couldn't help but just break down in front of him. When he went to comfort you, you pushed away. It was bad enough he saw you like this, so weak and vulnerable.

"Mei…I…."

"Don't, I know what you're going to say." Tears still flooded down your cheeks."But what you didn't know is that I…I…dammit I loved you!"

He just kneeled there in front of you, so consumed by what you had just said. His body movement was softer and every gesture seemed to be mixed with regret and gentleness.

"And you did that to me…you left me. Why? Did you even consider that I had more affection for you than a one night stand?" Your voice broke against your words. So many emotions were running through you. Like sorrow and grievance and others such as happiness and relief. It was so hard to explain, you were happy he was there, happy he even bothered to show. But also disappointed that it took so long.

"I loved you too." He said quietly. His mind seemed like it was off somewhere else but you knew he was at his fullest attention.

"No…."he staggered "that's not the right word."

You looked at him, shocked, as he brought himself up towards you. He got so close. Close enough to feel his breath through that damn mask he always wore. But it was all over now, he didn't love you anymore. And as far as you knew him he probably never loved you. You were just about to push him away and call him a drunken asshole when he whispered sweetly against your face.

"I still love you."

"Huh?" You were speechless.

"Mei…I have always loved you. Probably even before you did. The way you would sit on the benches and stare at the sunset, until you fell asleep. I always enjoyed taking you back to your room and watching you sleep. Sometimes…you even uttered my name."

And all of a sudden you remembered the sunsets, and suddenly waking up in your room. And the dreams you had, always were about Kakashi. Sometimes he'd confess his love to you and sweep you off your feet like one of those cheesy soap operas or…like that retarded book he's always got with him.

His eyes never moved from yours and you weren't too positive but there was a good chance he was blushing of embarrassment.

"And as far as that night goes, I am incredibly sorry. It's hard to explain but what happened that night… that feeling I got…scared me. I was afraid that what feelings I had towards you were too much for you. And you'd reject me and tell me I was moving too quickly. That I was a hopeless, and that I longed for the touch of a woman." He gently put his hand against your wrist.

"That's only in your books Kakashi, I would never-"

"I realize that now, and even if you still don't have the same feelings for me like you did on that night, which I completely understand, I just wanted you to know that what I did was not out of lust. But because I love you. I still love you."

And with that said he made his way towards the door. He had said everything he'd wanted to say for the past four years. And now he was leaving again. He left you wanting more, more words, words that hinted of love AND lust. You wanted him to speak to you with that deep and sensual voice of his. And even just his presence would be enough to set you off into this hidden fantasy. Well this time it wasn't going to be like last.

By now he had just stepped out the door and was seconds away from closing it.

"So that's it then huh?" you forced "You're just going to leave again? After all you just said, you're not going to prove it?" You looked at him with this sort of cocky attitude.

"Prove it?" he stood there, confused for only a moment. When he realized what you meant he suddenly rushed towards you, his hands gripping your arms.

"You mean you…forgive me?"

"Well…only on one circumstance …."

His eyes (eye . ) lit up with sudden excitement.

"What?"

"If you promise me you'll be there when I wake up."

He stared in awe at what you had just said. And with that he agreed and you quickly embraced him. You cried a little, you'd missed him so much. And you pulled down his mask and kissed him longingly. It wasn't long before things had gotten…well rougher and you ended up being more intimate than you had even planned for the night. (Lol…if you know what I mean (Inside joke ;D))


End file.
